Fallout Equestria: To Question Fate
' 'Fallout Equestria: To Question Fate is a story written by Mychelle on FimFiction. Story can also be found in Google Document form. Intro I would like to tell you that old cliché line of 'War never changes.', but as much as ponies seem to enjoy using it, I think its only telling you half the story. So let’s start with my opinion of the dawn of pony kind. I for one like to think that in the beginning there were sunshine and rainbows, and maybe that time lasted for far longer then we deserved. But, if I am allowed one good cliché line here, it would be that all good things have their end. Because that’s just how this damned world works. When things did end, it wasn’t the end of the world. Ponies actually hadn’t destroyed their world like most still believe. It was simply reduced to a much darker version than the original. The whole ‘balance of the universe’ must continue, and our days in the sun had simply run dry. For some, they survived in their Stable-Tec glorified prisons when fate raised its ugly head in clouds of pink and green fire. Some, either willingly or by force, met their demise by either of the two. And then there were the select few that ran for the heavens. But unlike their comrades that rose to follow their princesses or whatever deities they chose at that time, these ponies stole the heavens for their own safety against the apocalypse. Setting The timeline of FoE: TQF starts slightly before the original FoE. The story's start takes place North of Canterlot, between the Foal Mountains, and nearer to Neighagra Falls. The story will progress more towards heading even further north. (More info to be added as the story progresses.) Synopsis FoE: TQF is based around the story of a Pegasus Enclave soldier that soon ends up becoming rogue. Heading into the wasteland for the first time he ends up meeting new companions and learning more about the world as it really is, and not just what he has been told for his entire life. He'll learn new stories, new facts, and more about who he is. Including helping others find their own truth in the wasteland, regardless of the cards that have been dealt for them. (More info to be added as the story progresses.) Main Characters * "Cloud" - ♪ You'll never learn to fly now, 'Til you're standing at the cliff. ♪ Cloud is the main character of the story. Its through his eyes that the story progresses. He is seen as a male pegasus with an off-white coat, straw blonde mane and tail, and blue eyes. He's lazy and easily distracted by just about everything and everyone. His cutie mark is a sword with a sun as a background, which he has absolutely no idea what his talent might portray from it. He joined the Enclave without much other choice, but soon finds himself on the bad end of a betrayal. Saved by Karma he'll meet the following ponies below, (Celestia please save his sanity), and he will find friendship comes in all shapes and forms! *'"Karma"' - ♪ You can't truly love until you've given up on it. ♪ Karma is the second main character of the story, and the first new character that Cloud meets. She is seen as a short female earth pony, with a beige/tanned coat, dark brown (with a gold highlight in each) mane and tail, and dark brown eyes. She's overweight, equally as lazy as Cloud, acts far tougher then she actually is, and is fiercely loyal. Her talent will also be explained later on in the story. Her cutie mark is a pair of gold beam scales. She wears her mane and tail in "pony-tail" fashion. Karma prefers to stay back with a multitude of ranged weapons, and absolutely loathes having to fight up close and personal. She is a good shot, and is used as the group's sniper. Even though she sees herself being friends with the whole group (except for Static of course) she's closer to Stance Dance and Rainy Day. Her and Psych Ward seem to 'love to hate one another', usually to the group's amusement. Karma is the only pony of the group to wear a PipBuck, which she uses S.A.T.S. to help her aim. She has a bad habit of forgetting to activate or even pay attention to E.F.S. *'Stance Dance' - ♪ You won't find the beat until you lose yourself in it. ♪ The third main character to be introduced, "Stan" is seen as a large male earth pony with a dark brown coat, black mane and tail, and extremely dark brown eyes. Stan is usually very quiet unless provoked, but seems to be close with the ponies that he calls his friends, and he is very laid back. He wears a sombero-styled hat at all times, and carries around a large "sword" made from the pieces of a large old street sign. Stan's cutie mark is his hat, though in far better condition than the one he actually wears. His talent is dancing, a talent which he has mixed in with his sword fighting ability. Karma and Stan work unusually well as a grouped pair in combat with Stan preferring melee-style, keeping Karma ranged as her preferred stature. Stan has been a long-time friend of Pyro Blast, and has an unnatural psychological fear of snack cakes that he refuses to explain as to why. *'Rainy Day' - ♪ We'll come clean and start over the rest of our lives. ♪ "Momma Rainy" is a tall female unicorn, and the only other adult female of the group besides Karma. She has a dove-gray coat with a mane that is a mix of sky blue and white stripes that she keeps short cut, her eyes are a matching sky-blue. Not only is she the mother of Happy Day, but she has a mother-like figure with most of her friends, which earned her the nickname "Momma Rainy" to begin with. Rainy's cutie mark is three light-blue rain drops fixed in a triangle-like pattern, and her talent is liquid purification. She is able to purify small amounts of water, and most other liquids, of radiation and other hazardous materials. As wonderful a talent this is to have in the wasteland, sadly she can only do this in small doses, a few water bottles a day at most without getting tired. She is the "real" medical pony, and it would be a hard bet to find a more kind pony among their group. Rainy does not try to involve herself with any fighting or violence, but is highly protective of her daughter. Rainy's magic color is white. *'Happy Day' - 'Appy as the group likes to call her, is Rainy's daughter. She is a unicorn filly that has apparently gained the trait of her mother's height and is only a few inches shorter then Karma. 'Appy is blank-flanked with a white coat, neon pink eyes, and a strikingly bright hot-rod red mane and tail that Rainy loves to style whenever 'Appy is in a calm enough mood to sit still long enough. It is very hard to find anything that will upset 'Appy for a long period of time, though she'll be the first to whine when chores come up in a conversation. She loves sweets, and the group likes to call her their little mascot. Appy's magical color is neon pink, matching her eyes. Dominic is her companion / pet. *'Light Shield' - ♪ That's why we stick to your game plans and party lives. ♪ Is the unspoken (except by him of course) the leader of the group, and it would just be too much trouble for the others to try to argue otherwise. A male unicorn with a bright pink coat and a sunshine yellow mane and tail that always seems to be resembling fluffy lemon flavored cotton candy with bright teal eyes. Light is quick to trust, and always tries to see the good in everypony first before anything else, making him a little blind to bad faults but easy enough to get along with. Hyper active, and loves to joke around while "leading" their group. His cutie mark is a transparent gold shield, with his magic color being the same pale yellow. His talent involves the ability to make magical shields, though sadly these are only effective against other magical weaponry. Anything else would shatter them, rendering them useless, if not very pretty. *'Mist Blade' - ♪ You have to cross the line just to remember where it lays. ♪ One of the few earth ponies of the group, he is large, and very navy blue. Lime green eyes are bright against the navy blue of his coat, mane, and tail. A bit more soft spoken than Light or Psych, he still is very friendly, if not seeming a little shy from time to time. The perfect gentlepony to mares, he does his best to remain neutral to any fight within the group (much to everyone's frustration at times), and is very hard to anger. His cutie mark is a dagger hilt without the blade, and his talent oddly enough is stealth. Even though Mist is a earth pony, he has the ability to be exceptionally quiet and sneaky. You would never ever know he was the actual assassin of the group. Many raiders have passed into the void with a surprised expression when Mist has somehow appeared out of no where and slit their throats in a clean cut with his favored weapon, a plain dagger. *'Psych Ward' - ♪ You can't understand what lays ahead, If you don't understand the past. ♪ "Doctor Psychadous" he would rather be called, just because it sounds cooler. He is a short male unicorn with a mess of neon green mane and tail against a coat of dark purple, with bright violet eyes. Psych enjoys wearing a broken pair of goggles that he found somewhere, again, because their cool. Very loud spoken, very quick to anger, and he will tell you exactly what he is thinking in every disgusting, aggravating, detail without as much as giving a radroach's ass what you would think about it. Very well known for his ranting among the group. Psych's cutie mark is a potion bottle with a bubbling green liquid inside, and his talent is Potion/Drug mixing/making. Believes himself to be the doctor of the group, he would rather give you a Med Ex and Hydra and call it a good day's work before running off to spend your caps on some mare's hind bits. He'll flirt with just about anything. Don't be too fooled, he is actually very smart, and the group knows it. His magic color is neon green. *'Tech Support' - ♪ You won't know your worth now, son, until you take a hit. ♪ Is a male unicorn, and seen as the "Geek" of the group. Wearing a coat of pale green with a mane and tail of a much darker forest green. He is very smart, and if there is something to be known about just about anything, Tech doesn't just know it. Tech knows its family history, where it originated, how it became to be, and which ponies (or non-ponies) its currently having sexual intercourse with, and which position they, or it, prefer. Yes, he does know more than you! Tech's cutie mark is a computer, with a cracked/broken screen, indicating his talent as the group's hacker. There isn't a computer anywhere he cant break into somehow. But sadly, have him try to fix anything else even remotely electronic and he'll break it, as much as he'll try to deny it was the machines fault and not his. He is the reason for Dominic's little 'glitch'. He is still a friendly pony, regardless of his faults, and the group still finds him very helpful, usually giving Tech the opportunity to handle anything that involves technology regardless of his habit of breaking things. Tech's magic color matches his eyes, sunshine yellow. *'Meat Cleaver' - ♪ You can't fill your cup until you empty all it has. ♪ Preferred to be called "Cleave", his more true title would be known as "The Butcher". Cleave is a black coated unicorn pony with white and dark red streaked mane and tail. His eyes also match his magic color, red. Cleave could easily be mistaken as a Raider, with a meat cleaver as his cutie mark, and it wouldn't be far from the truth. As far as the group knows, he spent a portion of his life as a butcher for a group of raiders, but was lucky to keep sane enough to keep from going cannibal. Being their butcher left him the ability to keep the non-pony bits to himself rather then succumb to their level. His talent is cooking, much to the group's enjoyment, and can make a mean radigator steak. Cleave can be friendly enough, if not a little bit on the creepy side, which doesn't seem to bother him. He can seem dark, but also very tame for an Ex-Raider. His weapons of choice are two meat cleavers that he manipulates with his magic. *'Pyro Blast' - ♪ You can't feel the heat until you hold your hand over the flame. ♪ If something is suddenly on fire, its more than likely Pyro's fault. Pyro is a male unicorn and is the "mage" of the group. With a neon blue coat and equally as neon red mane and tail its hard not to notice him right off the bat. Both his eyes and his magic color are orange, and if the name didn't give it away, Pyro's talent is Fire-Related magic, indicated by his multi-colored fireball cutie mark. Pyro is a fun-loving unicorn that enjoys casting and attempting to learn new magic. Sadly, this has ended up with a few burned downed buildings, labeling him a fugitive (or nuisance) in some communities. Even though his fire magic can prove powerful, anything else he attempts to learn is just a bad thing waiting to happen. Regardless, Pyro just wants to have fun. Which usually means someponie's mane is going to catch fire eventually. Pyro is a long-time friend of Stance Dance. *'Static Shock' - ♪ At night we're conspiring by candlelight. ♪ He's the pony you love to hate. With a pastel blue coat, and a dark teal mane and tail, Static is a earth pony that just seems to end up being disliked where ever he goes. With eyes that match his mane and tail, his cutie mark resembles a white jagged thunder bolt, giving a look almost like a scar across his flanks. If it wasn't for his talent, he would more then likely have been ditched out of the group ages ago. Static's talent is energy weapons. He is a decent shot, but leans more towards fixing (or rigging) his favored weapons. Even a completely broken one can be fixed by this pony somehow. Regardless of his talent, Static comes off as shifty. He'll praise whichever pony that might make his status among the group better. A friendly smile from Static means he believes that in whichever ponies favor, he'd be getting the better deal. Karma and Static have had a long going feud of some kind, and even though he attempts to be "friends" with her, she'll do her best to have nothing to do with him unless forced to, usually by Light Shield. *'D.O.M.I.N.I.C. '- Domestic. Operational. Mechanical. Iron. Nano. Ionic. Canine. Dominic for short, is simply a small robotic puppy. He was found on a scavenging trip by the group. They soon realized his fuel source would be gems, and with a few thrust down his gullet he was able to come back to "life", and luckily enough it appeared just a small amount would keep him running for quite awhile. Believed to have been made originally as some sort of companion pet for younger fillies and colts going into the stables of Stable Tec, Tech Support was able to re-program Dominic into seeing Happy Day as his owner, and absolutely adores her. In the process of this re-programming though, Tech accidently glitched part of his original programming, and soon after the group realized that the little puppy had somehow listed Stance Dance as some sort of robotic love interest, much to Stan's annoyance and the group's amusement. No attempts have been made to fix this problem, again to Stan's annoyance. *'Rocket Science' - Rocket is our antagonist of the story. Very similar coloration to Cloud, Rocket is seen as a male Pegasus Enclave soldier of average build. He has bright clean white fur, differating from Cloud's off-white eggshell color. While Cloud has a brighter blonde mane and tail, Rocket's mane and tail both are a darker straw blonde, and his eyes are a more storm blue/green compared to Cloud's brighter blue. He seems to be quiet, quick to the point when he does speak, and cold/unfeeling in nature. There seems to be some history between him and Karma, though you will have to read the story to get more of that info! He was the so-called "end" to Spitfire's Schematics, putting him next in line to be on the Enclave's Wonderbolts for his actions to help the Enclave's cause. Rocket's cutie mark is that of a blasting off rocket, with a billow of black smoke curling about from the bottom of the rocket that spirals around behind it. His talent, is based on determination. Whatever he decides to put himself forward on, he does so full heartedly, and completely. Be it his flight speed, or his intelligence, Rocket will come in first. No matter the cost might be. He will be better than the rest. Minor Characters *'Storm Cloud' - Storm as seen in FoE: TQF is another Pegasus Enclave soldier, though she far from enjoys her current line of employment. With a silvery gray coat, her mane and tail of bright neon yellow streaked with black indicates her namesake right off the bat. She is currently employed as a soldier for the simple reason that she has not found a way for her and her Flightless husband, Heat Sink, to leave the clouds in a safe enough manner. She is a member of a rebel group of pegasi called Spitfire's Schematics, that was nearly whiped out by Rocket Science's betrayal of the group. Storm Cloud's character is owned and designed by her owner and used in this story with permission. (More to be added.) Locations *'Poppy Fields' - A small ruined tourist town north of Canterlot, between the Foal Mountains, and nearer to Neighagra Falls. A sign inside the town reminds ponies to visit Neighagra Falls while they are in the area. This is where Cloud and Karma meet for the first time. *'Palisade' - Another ruined town right under the Crystal Mountain range, looking to be the last stop before the steep cliffs. The second town-area the main group ends up taking residence in for a few days. *'Overcast Control Tower' - A ruined pegasus weather control tower located very north of where Cloudsdayle was once located. From what one pony could tell, it looked to be a "hub" of sorts where pegasi would meet up and give out selective jobs to different weather teams for the surrounding areas through technology. Attached to the tower are a series of broken down warehouse buildings where sky chariots of different makes and models used to be housed along with other such material. *'Pebble Pie Farm' - (To be added.) (More to be added.) Factions *'Grand Pegasus Enclave' *'Steel Rangers' *'Spitfire's Schematics' - Rebel group of pegasi that are against the Enclave's teachings. They have been nearly whiped out by Rocket Science, and are no longer active as a group. Their belief is that the pegasi should be symbol of freedom for not just themselves, but all pony races. They wish to return to the surface and actually help improve life for everypony, and not just for themselves. Taking on a historic Wonderbolt's name as part of their namesake to indiciate their fiery morales. (More to be added.) Terms *'Flightless' - A pegasus term for Pegasi that are unable to naturally fly. Believed to be a rare genetic condition that is normally frowned upon. The Flightless pegasi are able to walk on clouds, and are completely healthy besides the fact they are unable to fly. The Enclave has forbidden any flightless to breed, in hopes to irradicate the genetic flaw completely. *'Flank-friend' - The pony-term for "friend with benefits". (More to be added.) Canon Since the storyline is based before the original FoE, the author tries her best to stick with the general ideals of the original story, with a few personal opinions guiding her. She does her best to respect the major side stories', mostly basing info from: Project Horizons and Heroes. Random Info FOE: To Question Fate's theme song is * Satellite by Rise Against. (Lyrics seen in the character descriptions above, Copyright of said lyrics belong to Rise Against.) Artwork 1017265 1413102952264617 1875096759 n.jpg|Stance Dance - FoE: TQF 1010392 1413103122264600 1998452948 n.jpg|Karma - FoE: TQF 8707 1456779337896978 170686574406369368 n.jpg FoETQFStanceDance.png FoETQFLightShield.jpg 530054 4268675395269 1884526625 n.jpg|Storm Cloud - Owned by Amanda Fox. FoETQFMeatCleaver.jpg Category:Stories